


Into Madness Part 2 The Fall of Slender

by Mikasa_Ackerman96



Category: slenderman - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasa_Ackerman96/pseuds/Mikasa_Ackerman96





	1. Chapter 1

Into Madness Part 2

The Fall of Slender

 

(sorry guys. if you read the first part of the series then you remember one of the characters being Reader a.k.a. being you. this time it won’t be like that. I’m gonna write in that joey broke up with you and got with Daniel. You also will have moved out of the country so that’s why you wont be in the story at all. Sorry guys pls don’t kill me)

-Claire-

       It’s been a month since everything happened in the Amnesia world. Mark and I are still together. Pewds and Cry are still together of course. Anthony actually proposed to Ian last week. Sohinki and Mari are engaged as well. The only relationship that didn’t work out was Joey and her sister’s. She couldn’t deal with what happened after she got back so she broke up with Joey and moved out of the country. She doesn’t even talk to me. But enough of the sadness. Right now I’m hanging out with Mark at his house.

“Hey baby. There’s a new Slenderman game out do you want to play it with me?” he asks, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

“Sure,” I lean up to kiss him before getting up of his bed and head towards his gaming room. We walk into the room and sit in the chair next to his while he sits next to me setting the game up. He kisses me on the cheek one more time before he starts the game. A white light comes out of the screen.

“Not again,” I say as I start to stand up and Mark starts to yell. Then everything disappears.

 

-Ian-

       So Anthony and I have been planning our wedding for the last week so far. Anthony says he wants to get married on my birthday next year to make the day more special he said. Right now I’m working on a sketch for the main Smosh channel in the office while Mari and Sohinki set up to play a new Slenderman game that came out. Anthony walks in with mine and his lunch and we sit near Mari and Sohinki while they set the game up. Anthony gives me a kiss before handing me my food and sitting next to me.

“So what’d you get us for lunch this time?” I ask him, taking the container out of the plastic bag.

“Your favorite. Chinese food,” Anthony smiles and hands me chopsticks.

“Oh you’re the best babe,” I said as I took the chopsticks from him and start eating my lunch. Behind us we can hear Mari and Sohinki starting the video.

“Hey. What’s up guys? Welcome to Gametime W/ Smosh. Today we will be playing a new Slenderman game that just came out and we got our hands on it. I’m joined her with Mari. Ian and Anthony are here to but they’re off camera eating lunch and preparing for their wedding and stuff,” Sohinki adds, while pretending to gag.

“Let’s get this game started shall we?” Mari says as she starts up the game. A white light bursts out of the screen and engulfs the whole room. I start crying and begging this not to happen again before everything goes blank.

 

-Joey-

       So Daniel and I have been dating for about 3 and a half weeks now. I’m already in love with him even though it’s been such a short time. We were hanging out at my house playing with Wolf and Storm when I had an idea.

“Hey. There’s a new Slenderman game that came out the other day. You want to play it for my channel?” I ask him, throwing a ball down the hallway for Wolf to fetch.

“You want to play a horror game? After what happened to you?” he asks, giving me a weird look while playing tug-of-war with Storm.

“Yeah. I’m not gonna stop playing horror games just because of what happened almost a month ago. So do you or do you not want to play with me?” I ask him one last time, standing up to get a water bottle.

“Yeah. Okay,” he gets up as well and grabs a bottle of water before following me to the gamming room. I start setting up the game and the computer while he sits in his chair. I set up the camera and start recording.

“Hey guys. Today I’m joined by Daniel,” I point to him and he waves to the camera, “today we will be playing a new Slenderman that was just released. Each time we die we will take turns, so there’s gonna be a lot of back and forth. So shall we get started?” I press play and then a white light shoots out of the screen and engulfs the room. Daniel looks scared while I try to grab his hand and run out of the room before it’s too late. But when we got to the door everything went blank.

 

-Cryaotic-

       This is the life. Pewds is asleep in our bed. We are finally together after everything that went down last month. Right now I’m sitting at the desk in the room about to play the new Slenderman game that just came out. I start my camera up.

“Hey guys. So I have to be super quiet because Pewds is sleeping right now. So a new Slenderman game came out the other day and I got my hands on it so I’m gonna play it,” I whisper to the camera, “so let’s get this started before he wakes up.” I start the game. “Oh crap,” I said this as a white light pierced the room. I heard Pewds wake up and look into the computer before the light disappears and the room is empty.

 

-3rd person-

       So once again 10 people go into another mystery world. What will happen this time? Will people start dying left and right again? Or will they pull through this together and defeat the monster doing this? See what happens in future chapters of The Fall of Slender…


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

 

-Joey-

       I wake up to leaves falling on my face and owls hooting. I sit up and look around and see that I’m in a forest. I see Daniel laying down a few feet away from me. I crawl over to him and shake him to wake him up.

“Hmm?” he slowly sits up and rubs his eyes. “Where are we?” he asks as he looks around.

“I don’t know. We’re in some kind of forest,” I tell him, looking around. Then something falls out of a tree nearby and Daniel and I yelp. I look over at what fell out of the tree and see that it’s a flashlight. Daniel reaches over and picks it up, turning it on. He stands up and waves the flashlight around the area, looking around. I stand up and hold on to his arm as we start walking and looking around. We walk around for about twenty minutes before we come across anything. Up ahead is an abandoned car and we see something in the edge of the flashlight move. Daniel shakily points the flashlight at what’s moving. We can’t make it out clearly so we cautiously walk closer to it before we hear it start moaning. Daniel keeps walking towards it. “Daniel, what are you doing?! Don’t get closer to it,” I shout at him quietly. He waves me off as he crouches next to it and puts the flashlight into its face. As the light touches his face, I can see that the person laying against the car moaning is Mark.

“Isn’t this Markiplier?” Daniel asks, looking up at me as I walk closer. I nod and shake Mark awake.

“Mark. Wake up. It’s me, Joey,” I say as I kneel by him. He starts waking up and looks around him and at Daniel and I.

“Where are we?” he says as he stands up and looks around.

“We’re in some kind of forest park I think,” Daniel says, standing up. Suddenly, Mark looks panicked and scared.

“Where’s Claire? Have you seen her? She was with me when I passed out,” Mark starts walking around and looking for her.

“Hey. Don’t worry. If she was with you when you guys passed out, then she should be here somewhere,” I tell him, grabbing his arm and stop him from walking away aimlessly in search of Claire. He still looks scared for her but nods. We start walking down the path again, looking for a way out but also looking for Claire.

 

-Claire-

       I wake up groggily. Then I remember what happened and sit up quickly, looking for Mark. I look around and all I see is a tiled room. Next to me is a flashlight, so I pick it up and turn it on, flashing it around. On the wall in front of me is a piece of paper with some writing on it. I get up and walk towards it to see what the writing says. It has a picture of a stick figure drawing of a really tall man with no face saying “always watching.” I take the note off the wall and immediately feel a sense of dread come over me and I immediately run out of the building. I trip over something and fall to the ground, dropping my flashlight. It rolls away a few feet and its light shines on something. I squint and see that it’s a body and scream. The body looks like Anthony. I get up and pick up my flashlight and look at what I tripped over and I see Ian laying there. I start getting scared and looking around for help when Anthony starts moving around. I look at him just as he yells out Ian’s name and looks at me.

“Claire?!” he stands up and gives me a hug then pulls away and looks at me, “do you know where Ian is?” I look at Ian’s body and point at him. Anthony looks at him and kneels next to him and tries to shake him awake. “Wake up please,” he says, still trying to get Ian to wake up. I flash my flashlight around because I thought I heard a twig snap, but there’s nothing there. Ian finally wakes up. I hear him and Anthony talking behind me as I look around, then I start backing up, shaking as I see something up ahead moving towards us. Ian and Anthony stop talking and look at me then look at where my flashlight is pointing. Whatever is moving towards us is moving slow, so Anthony grabs mine and Ian’s hand and starts running away.

 

-Sohinki-

       A scream in the distance wakes me up. I bolt up and look around and see Mari laying on the ground a few feet away from me. I run over to her and shake her, trying to wake her up.

“Mari! Wake up!” I yell at her and she wakes up immediately, bolting up and looking around.

“Where are we?!” she asks, freaking out.

“I don’t know. I just woke up because I heard a scream,” I tell as I look around again, trying to figure out where the scream came from. Mari stands up and looks around. That’s when I hear running through the trees and grab Mari’s hand and start running in the opposite direction. It felt like half an hour before we stopped running away and took a breath before continuing. As we walk around we come across a sign with a note on it. I look at the note which reads “nowhere to hide.” I take the note of the sign board and immediately Mari and I get an enormous headache. We start walking again and see someone laying on the ground up ahead. Mari runs up to the body and kneels beside it.

“It’s Felix!” Mari yells to me as I run towards them. Behind Mari I see Cry’s body as well so I go check on him. I hear Felix waking up and Mari talking to him as I kneel next to Cry. I shake Cry to wake him up when Felix and Mari come over. Felix kneels next to Cry and grabs his hand and squeezes it. Cry starts waking up when I hear someone running again. Before any of us can do anything, someone comes bursting out the trees and falls over and is followed by two other people. The other two start laughing at the person that fell as he stands up. It takes a couple minutes before we noticed that the people that burst through the trees were Mark, Joey, and Joey’s new boyfriend, Daniel. They notice and run over to us, Mark looking scared and worried.

“Have any of you seen Claire?” he asked us, looking around for her, “she was with me when we passed out and before I woke up.”

“No. I’m sure she’s around here somewhere. Speaking of here, do either of you know where here is?” I look at all them. Joey looks at me and the others before he speaks up.

“Well think about it. Remember what happened before we got stuck in the amnesia game? That’s exactly what happened to me and Daniel before we woke up here. Since the rest of you are here, I can only guess that we were all about to play the same game,” he looks at all of us in the eyes before finishing, “Slender.” Mari starts crying and I go to her and hold her tightly to try and calm her down. That’s when three others come from behind us.

“Mark?!” Claire runs up and tackles him, crying and hugging him. Ian and Anthony walk up behind her. “I was looking everywhere for you.”

“I saw you but you ran. I tried to follow you but lost you,” he tells her as he hugs her back and kisses her.

“Were you the one who screamed, Claire?” I ask her as I let Mari go. She nods at me.

“I screamed because when I was running from the building that I was in, I tripped over Ian’s body but I didn’t know that it was Ian at first, so it scared me,” she explains. All of a sudden there is a loud boom and we all duck down, covering our ears and wincing from the pain that the boom caused in their ears. The sky lights up with a pure white light and something falls from the sky. As it comes down, it looks like a person. He reaches the ground and just floats there. He starts laughing as he looks and stares at all us.

“Why did you bring us here again?!” I yell at him.

“Oh. You think that was me before. That’s laughable,” he laughs again, “the one that brought you to Amnesia is long gone. See, he wasn’t supposed to do that. That’s not the mission of our people.”

“Then what is your fucking mission?!” Mark yells at him.

“To trap people in the most horrifying games. He was too lenient and wanted to let you go even though he shouldn’t have,” he smirks before continuing, “now let’s see how long all of you can last when two notes have already been collected.” He laughs before disappearing.


	3. author's note

So as you guys will know by the time you read this note, there is death in this story as well. I don't know who will die exactly but i do knnow that i will not kill off markiplier. not bcuz he's my favorite but bcuz no matter how many of the characters die or who it is, Claire woould go insane if mark died. So mark is the onnly i will not kill, unless i kill claire of course. :3


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 3-

 

-Mark-

       “So what? We’re stuck in the game forever??” Claire yells and starts crying and hyperventilating. She falls to the floor and curls up in a ball rocking back and forth. I drop to the floor beside her and hold her. The others try to stay calm, knowing that if Claire saw everybody freak out, she would go into shock and wouldn’t be able to use the powers she still had from before.

“No. There’s gotta be a way out. We’re in the Slenderman game right? And we’ve already collected two notes right? That means that there’s only six more notes to collect and then the game is over and we can go home,” Joey explains to everybody, “but we need to move quickly so that Slendy doesn’t get us.”

“You’re right. We need to get moving so we can go home. Besides I don’t want any of us to miss Ian and Anthony’s wedding,” Claire says as she stands up and calms down, “let me see the other note that was found.” Sohinki pulls out the note that he found and Claire pulls out the note that she found. She sets them both on the ground and takes off the necklace that she had before when we were trapped inside Amnesia. She kneels in front of the notes and holds the necklace above the pages and starts chanting. After a minute nothing happens. She starts to shake as she chants louder. A roaring begins around us and the fallen leaves starts lifting and the wind spins them around, going faster and faster. With each passing second, she chants louder and louder and the wind moves faster. Then blood starts coming out of her nose and left ear before she passes out and falls over. I catch her before she falls to the ground.

-Claire-

-A Few Minutes Later-

       When I wake up, the group is moving. Mark is carrying me in his arms.

“The spell didn’t work the way it was supposed to,” I tell them after waking up. They stop walking and Mark sets me down but keeps his hand on my arm so that I don’t fall over.

“Why didn’t it work right?” Daniel looks at me and asks me. I look at all of them before explaining.

“The spell didn’t work right because when I tried to activate the spell, I felt his powers,” I look down, ashamed that I couldn’t surpass his powers.

“Who’s powers?” Ian asks.

“The person who brought us here. I could feel his powers. I saw him. He was laughing because he knew that what I was doing was pointless. I tried to overcome his powers. I tried so hard. That’s why everything started going crazy when I was doing the spell. But I couldn’t do it. That’s why I passed out,” I start crying, thinking that I failed everybody.

“Hey don’t worry. We’ll find another way out of here,” Mark says as he hugs me. Everybody agrees with him as they all come over to give me a hug.

“There is another way. The spell did work in a way,” I tell them after they all let go.

“What do you mean it worked in a way?” Mari asks me.

“When we get within the vicinity of one of the notes, I can feel it. I’ll know exactly where it is when we get close to it. It’ll take a while but it’ll work,” I explain it all to them. They all look at each other then back at me.

“Do you know how close we have to be in order for you to know where the note is?” Anthony asks.

“I just have to be with a mile radius. That may sound not bad, but the forest that we’re in is huge. Not to mention the fact that we might get close to one and then end up having to run away from it because of Slenderman. Speaking of which there is a note close by,” I tell them as I start walking off, not waiting to see if they were following me.

 

-Joey-

       We all look at each other when Claire walks off. After a second we run after her. Mark steps in front of her but immediately steps away, looking scared.

“Mark, what’s wrong?” I ask him as we keep following Claire. He just shakes his head and stays next to her as we walk. After about a minute, we come across what looks like a silo. On it is a note that reads “can’t run.” Claire seems to snap out of the trance she was in and looks around.

“Where are we?” she asks, looking at Mark who still looks a bit scared, “what’s wrong?”

“You went into a trance after telling us that there was a note nearby and walked off. We all ran after you and I tried to stop you to ask you where you were going but you had this horrifying look on your face. Then you lead us here,” he points towards the note and the silo. Claire looks at the note and picks it up. The second that happens, all that we hear is a slicing sound. We look around but don’t see any blades. Then I feel Daniel let go of my hand. I look at him and start screaming. Daniel has a shocked look on his face as his head falls off his neck. We all back away as everybody starts screaming. Then out of the darkness, it seems like black tendrils come out and pick up Daniel’s head and the rest of his body. As the pieces of his body get picked up, a figure steps out of the shadows. The man is freakishly tall and thin, wearing a black suit and a white blank face. As soon as we see Slenderman, we all turn around and run away.


	5. SO SORRY

DUE TO UNFORESEEN CIRCUMSTANCES I AM DISCONTINUING THIS STORY. I WILL PROBABLY REWRITE THIS STORY BUT IM NOT SURE. IM REALLY SORRY.


End file.
